Adult Mind, But a Child Body
by Kanon58
Summary: Sometimes...Zeno can't help it. He really still feels annoyed by his unchanging appearance.


**Adult Mind but A Child body**

 **Summary:** Zeno is a litte annoyed on his unchanging appearance.

 **Note:** This is a side of Zeno we dont wanna see. He's kinda scary!

please be my beta reader i has poor english! im so sorry!

* * *

Sometimes, Zeno could not help but feel too nostalgic whenever he's with the new dragons. Sinha,Jeaha and Kija. They are all cute, he feels too old yet too comforted by their presence. Such as whenever they will have a chance to take a bath in a hotspring...There would be mirrors.

Mirrors that Zeno hated the most.

It reminds him that he does not belong to this era. It also shows him where he was left behind. _Forever young._ Unchanging. A body mistaken for a blessing or punishment. Immortality is a curse for him...he did not wish for a long life, what he wished for was a happy life. However the gods above heed his prayers wrong. He indeed wanted to aid poor King Hiryuu-thinkin if he can be of help but not this invincible.

Too much sudden. He did not regret serving Hiryuu...he regret drinkin without thinkin. Nobody is at fault but him. His desire to be special, can't blame cuz he had receive a vision that he would become someone important on the earth. How should he know it meant this?

"Bath~ I love baths~" Jeaha echoed. Kija nods in agreement. "it's been a while! Oh Sinha, let me help you again to wash yourself!" Sinha nods without complains everyone removed their clothes and went inside the hotspring. Meanwhile Zeno happily stripping, he jumped to the water splashing!

"Zeno! Behave!" Jeaha scold.

"But Zeno's too excited to bath! Right Bluey? Sliver?!" he cheered. Jeaha and Kija seemed annoyed but not Sinha. Although Kija and Jeaha aint really mad or anything. "Sorry! Sorry! Zeno knew you guys wanted to relax and enjoy this moment!" Zeno leaps to Sinah's side.

"I guess Zeno has to play with bluey instead!" he hummed. Sinah shield's himself from Zeno's attempt to tickle him again.

"What a kid." Jeaha grins, "Expected from the youngest member~~" Zeno tries hard to ignore that comment. But hey, it's a sensitive matter to him. "...buu~ Stop teasing Zeno's age!" he said not tryin to reveal his small frustration.

"Come on Jeaha..." Kija scolds. "Let Zeno enjoy his youth. Soon he'll also grow into a fine man. Maybe perhaps masculine than us..?" he chuckled. it was a joke...but to Zeno, it's not funny. "...If only Zeno can actually grow old." he mumbles.

"Huh? Did you say something Zeno?" Kija and Jeaha did not seem to hear it. Zeno remained silent after that-however he did not let his smile go away. It's the only way to pretend, the way to cover and stray away his stress.

Zeno's the first to went out, Kija and Jeaha are too busy with their arguement of whose better dragon. As for Sinah he's as always staring and listenin. Observin. Zeno hope Sinah's clear sight would not notice his real expression.

Zeno found the mirror at the dressin room. It's been years since the last he saw his reflection. He glanced and silenty gulped down. He's still astonish at himself.

Exactly the face of him of his innocence when he drink from the dragon's blood.

He's still naked, he's used walking naked especially during old times lots of people loves killing, and clothes may not be neccesary to a monster like him. He nearly went crazy. he watched his whole body. Up and down...his fingertips touched the mirror. His eyes were shakin to tear apart. He's sure fine now with his current company. Still it does not remove his wish to have wrinkles like others...to see his skin dry cuz of getting older.

Maybe lots of humans wishes for a forever baby skin...Zeno didnt ask much of that, but then sometimes it's ok to rot away. Rot away like a human do.

 _'...i still want to grow.'_ It's impossible for him. He may had married Kaya, but never was a man...Of course he's envious of adult body around him. It's like a ten year old wanted to be a teen so that he and she can do whatever he she wanna do...it's same for Zeno's little wish.

A wish that he would never say out loud.

Not anymore.

Busy with his seventeen year old body, unaware of Jeaha, Kija and Sinah spying him. Actually not spying, they were there exposed...but Zeno did not notice. Trap at his own drownin feelings in ancient times.

"Why is he staring intently at himself?" Kija whispered to the two. Sinah shakes his head not knowin the answer. Jeaha shrugs, sayin- "I bet Zeno wanted to grow fast to be like our bodies~ I mean look at his body. It's not like of a man's...It's a boy's body. Not fit as a dragon warrior." Jeaha teased, Kija agrees but he does his best not to offend anybody but ends up doin so. "..You said too much Jeaha! Well, he is the weakest to us i guess? We don't even know his power...!"

Suddenly, Zeno's eyes shifted into mature ones. Cold gaze to his reflection.

It gave the three some goose bumps. They saw those eyes before, it's during Zeno's askin Yona of what she wanted to do now that she has the four dragons assemble.

But they were too scared to even utter his name.

They did not make a sound. Zeno realizes what he's been showing the three. 'oops. i hope they did not notice.' His real age...

..His real identity as the original Yellow dragon. "What ya guys staring at Zeno's sliky smoothy body ey!?" he joked. The three has sweat drops. They do not know why they did...they do not know why they feared askin Zeno's for questions.

"N-nothing. Were just wondering what made you daze for too long." Jeaha tries to reason. Kija adds nervously failing. "Y-yes! You might get sick so get dress!"

Zeno followed them by eyes. Sinah remained stiff. Zeno's lips smiled into gentle ones.

'idiot me. don't scare these kids.' he told himself. "Zeno may not grow into a fine man! But!" he jumps to hug them all-bumping their heads. "Ouch! Zeno?!"

"-Zeno's the most intellegent of all! Tehe!"

It give Kija and Jeaha vein pops. "Silly! You are not!" but they meant no harm. Zeno laughs truly from his heart.

 _ **'...in my child body. i will lead them to a better future by my adult mind.'**_

Zeno know, he has kids to take care off.

* * *

 **THE END**

ive been always wanted to do somethin like this! i'm not immortal but i has this slow growth! im 17 years old like Zeno but my appearance looks like 13 years old! But well as for mine i'm thankful for having baby face! xD although i used to pray for height!

Anyhows review! Sorry for poor engliiish


End file.
